vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode Title Analysis
This article shows the''' titles and their meaning''' from each episode of'' The Vampire Diaries and The Originals '' Note: This article contains fan analysis and hypothesis of the TV show, The Vampire Diaries. Unless marked otherwise, all content should be considered subjective and non-canon. ''The Vampire Diaries'' Season One ''Pilot *The first episode of every TV show is called "Pilot" because it 'starts off the show'. The Night of the Comet *Reference to , a 1984 zombie apocalypse B-movie. *The title is a reference to an event that was featured in this episode. Friday Night Bites *A play on the title '' , a book by Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist about the devotion to high school football in . It was subsequently adapted into a and then a . ''Family Ties *We met the rest of Tyler's family. Also, Damon told Elena some things about the Salvatore family and the town's history, we also see some of Elena and Jeremy 's relationship. You're Undead To Me *From the phrase "You're dead to me." It is also a song. Lost Girls *The title is a reference to the movie Lost Boys. Katherine is the first 'lost girl' as she is being chased by Klaus and has nowhere to go and Vicki is the other 'lost girl' because she has just turned into a vampire and is 'lost' Haunted *A reference to TV series about a detective who talks to ghosts. Also in this episode the school is having a party for Halloween by making a ''haunted house. ''162 Candles *It is Stefan 's 162nd birthday in this episode, and on people's birthdays, they have candles on the cake. If Stefan had a cake on his birthday, he would have 162 candles on it. *Also a play on the movie ''Sixteen Candles. ''History Repeating *A reference to a song by the Propellerheads, also it shows that some of Damon and Stefan 's relationship with Katherine might repeat with Elena. The Turning Point *A reference to a film from 1977. It is also the turning point in the storyline. Bloodlines *This episode reveals Elena 's true bloodlines, and the fact that she is adopted. Unpleasantville *Pun on the movie Pleasantville. Children of the Damned *1964 sci-fi film of the same name, sequel to Village of the Damned, also a reference that Stefan and Damon are children of the damned. Fool Me Once *Damon said to Elena , "Fool me once, shame on you." *The whole expression is "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me", meaning that once you have been fooled once, you should watch it that you are not fooled a second time. *Damon was actually fooled twice by Katherine . She makes him think that she burned inside Fell's Church. Later she makes him believe that she was locked in the tomb. He waits 145 years for the return of the comet to free her, only to find out that she was not inside the tomb either. A Few Good Men *It is a recruiting slogan for the Marines, also a film by Rob Reiner. There Goes the Neighborhood *All of the tomb vampires have been released and they will kill everyone and destroy the neighbourhood, thus meaning, "There goes the neighborhood." Let The Right One In *Frederick compelled Miss Gibbons not to let Damon in the house, but she should have, so that Damon, Alaric and Elena could rescue Stefan , meaning she was letting the wrong vampire into her house (Frederick). *Alternatively, it could be viewed as a reference to Swedish writer John Ajvide Lindqvist's vampire novel, ''Let The Right One In '', published in 2004, or the original 2008 Swedish film based on and named for the novel, which was remade in English under the title ''Let Me In in 2010. ''Under Control *A song by Parachute, also, Stefan says that he's got his addiction to human blood under control - which is far from true. Miss Mystic Falls *In the episode there was an event featured. It was a pageant in which Elena and Caroline both competed for the title of "Miss Mystic Falls". Caroline won. Blood Brothers *Stefan and Damon both drank blood in this episode to become vampires, thus the title "Blood Brothers" means that they had both drunk blood and now liked drinking blood. Blood brothers is also a reference to 2 people cutting themselves and clasping hands thus shairng blood, in order to become a vampire you need vampire blood in your system and Stefan and Damon both had Katherine 's blood in their system and they are brothers. *Blood brothers also alludes to the play of the same title, where the two brothers end up killing each other. Interestingly, in the books, Damon and Stefan killed each other during a sword fight. Isobel *Isobel is the central character in this episode. She is the main antagonist and the episodes focuses on her. Founder's Day *An event in this episode was named Founder's Day, and celebrates the founding of Mystic Falls, 150 years prior. Season Two The Return *A film starring Sarah Michelle Geller. It is about Katherine's unexpected return to Mystic Falls. It also references her re-entering the lives of the Salvatore brothers. Brave New World *A quote from Shakespeare's The Tempest, and a book by Aldous Huxley about producing human clones. In the prequel novels to the Vampire Diaries, Damon says to Stefan, "Let's go see this brave new world." It is also about Caroline's new life as a vampire and her new view of things. Bad Moon Rising *A bad moon is rising; it is a full moon and werewolves will be roaming about, putting the vampires of Mystic Falls in danger. Also a play on the of a song by Creedence Clearwater Revival. Memory Lane *''Memory Lane means coming back to see the past. Katherine remembered what happened in 1864, when Stefan declared his love for Katherine after the Founder's Ball. ''Kill or Be Killed *In this episode, the meaning is that you have to kill certain people or they will kill you, meaning it is kill or be killed. Plan B *Katherine activates Plan B after Damon's sabotage of plan A. Masquerade *This episode featured the Masquerade Ball held by the Lockwoods. Rose *The introduction of Rose. Katerina *This episode revolves around and explains the past of Katherine Pierce, whose original name was Katerina Petrova. It details how Katherine has changed over the years, from her name, to her style, to her behavior. The Sacrifice *In the episode there is a lot of explanations about the curse and the sacrifice. The main characters all make sacrifices to save another (Bonnie is willing to potentially kill herself with her magic to keep Elena from being sacrificed by getting the moonstone from the tomb and Katherine, Jeremy goes in the tomb to get the moonstone to stop Bonnie from using magic that could kill her, Stefan gets stuck in the tomb to save Jeremy, Elena tries to stop Klaus from coming to Mystic Falls, Damon stops Elena from giving herself over to Klaus, Elijah saves Elena and Damon from Klaus' men.) By the Light of the Moon *In the episode, there is a full moon. Also, certain things happened by the light of the moon in the episode, such as both Tyler's and Jules' transformations. *It's also a line from the song "Moon over Bourbon Street" that apparently is about a vampire in New Orleans. The Descent *A reference to the 2005 movie The Descent . In the movie the creatures go on a killing spree, just like Rose did in this episode. *The title could also be a referrence to Damon "descending" back to his old ways of killing people while drinking their blood, like he did in early Season One. Daddy Issues *The expression "daddy issues" refers to a woman (or man) who has a tense relationship with her/his father, or the father was absent during childhood. This episode Elena has to deal with her relationship with John, whom she always hated, but who is her biological father. Crying Wolf *A lot of werewolves die in this episode. Also, Jules leaves with Tyler, crying. Since she is a werewolf, and she cried in this episode, it was named "Crying Wolf." *The expression "Cry Wolf" means to raise a false alarm. The Dinner Party *Damon throws a dinner party in this episode, where Alaric kills Elijah. *Guess who is coming for dinner " is a 1967 movie about a young woman introducing her family to her high educated and well manered black fianceé. The events of the movie also take place during a dinner party. The House Guest *Katherine takes up residence in the Salvatore Boarding House, and she is the house guest. *"The House Guest"'' is a 1995 film about a small time crook how poses as family's friend to escape persecution. Katherine usually passes as Elena, and is hiding in the Salvatore's house to escape Klaus ''Know Thy Enemy *Since Isobel is back, she tells the main characters information about Klaus, their enemy. Also the episode is full of double-crosses, so you don't know who is your enemy. *It's a quote from the famous Chinese book, The Art of War? by Sun Tzu. The Last Dance *This episode features a Sixties Decade Dance, as well as the use of the quote, "Save the last dance." It is also the last dance before 'the sacrifice' takes place and seems to be Bonnie's last dance, when she fakes dying. Klaus *This episode features the first appearance of Klaus, in his own body and more of his story is finally revealed. The Last Day *This is probably Elena's and Stefan last day together, and Jenna's last day as a human. The Sun Also Rises *"The Sun Also Rises " is the title of a book by Earnest Hemingway. It also means that, despite everything that happened (John and Jenna's death and the sacrifice ritual), we need to find hope and strength to move on. As I Lay Dying *Damon lay dying in this episode but was rescued by Klaus' blood which Katherine brought to him. It is also the title of a book by William Faulkner, that is ranked among the best novels of the 20th century. The title of the book is derived from a frase from "The Odissey ". "As I lay dying, the woman with the dog's eyes would not close my eyes as I descended into Hades." It is also the name of a band. Season Three The Birthday *A reference to Elena's birthday celebration. The Hybrid *Klaus had tried to make more hybrids in this episode. The End of the Affair *In this episode it is revealed that Stefan had feelings for Rebekah, also in this episode Stefan says to Elena that he doesn't want to be with her meaning the end of their affair. *It is the name of a famous novel by Graham Greene where he observes the obsessions and jealousies of relationships. Disturbing Behavior *Rebekah notices that Stefan is acting strange, so she tells Klaus, and Elena's friends (Alaric, Caroline and Bonnie) start to point to Damon and Elena's relationship is considered "''disturbing behaviors" to them. *It's the name of a 1998 thriller about three outcast students who are horrified by the actions of their "blue ribbon" classmates. ''The Reckoning *Klaus deals with Stefan and Elena. He also finds out that he needs Elena's blood to create hybrids. The Reckoning is also a name of one episode of the ABC TV series,"Revenge" Smells Like Teen Spirit *A reference to a famous song with the same name by Nirvana. Ghost World *Refers to the fact that a few characters from Season 1 and Season 2 return as ghosts to wreak havoc in Mystic Falls. Ordinary People *Ordinary People is a reference that the Original Family used to be ordinary people. *Also possibly a reference to the song by John Legend or the novel by Judith Guest. Homecoming *A reference to the Homecoming Dance. *Homecoming is an American tradition, where alumni are invited to return to their Alma mater, usually for a special Football game. Normally there are several activities including a parade, cultural events and decade dances. The New Deal *The title could refer to the deal made between Klaus and Elena (for returning Rebekah), Klaus making Damon find Stefan and/or Damon making a deal to keep Klaus's coffins hidden. *It was the name given to the series of economic measures taken by President Roosevelt in response to the Great Depression. Our Town *The title refers to all the friends coming together for Caroline's Birthday Party and the Founder's Council restoring the old Wickery Bridge. *Was the name of a play by Thornton Wilder. The Ties That Bind *The title could refer to Bonnie's meeting with Abby Bennett to ask about Klaus's coffins and the ties that were broken after Abby left Bonnie. *It's a refrain from a Christian song: "Blessed be the ties that bind our hearts in Christian love" Bringing Out The Dead *Is a reference to Elijah, Rebekah, Finn, Kol and Esther coming back from the dead. *It is a reference to a phase believed to be shouted during the black plague by men with carts: " Bring out the dead " People would then bring out the dead to be buried. There is some doubt if this really happened, or if the creation of Monthy Python has been taken by reality. Dangerous Liaisons *Elena is invited to a dangerous ball where Esther will tell Elena about a dangerous plan to kill Klaus and her other children. *It's also a reference to the novel "Les Liaisons Dangereuses" by Cholerdos de Laclos, that originated a play with the same name by Christopher Hampton, which inspired the movie Dangerous Liaisons directed by Stephen Frears and another one named Cruel Intentions, starting Sarah Michelle Gear, Reese Whiterspoon and Ryan Phillippe. All My Children *A reference to all of Esther's children (The Originals ). *"All My Children''" is an American soap opera that ran from January 5, 1970-September 23, 2011. ''1912 *Flashback to 1912, where we first see Sage. Break On Through *The Darkness breaks through Alaric's mind. *Break on Through " is the name of The Door's debut album, after the main song, "Break on Through to the Other Side".'' ''The Murder of One *A reference to the death of Finn and his entire bloodline of vampires, including Sage. The title could also mean that the murder of an Original could result in the death of the many vampires they created. *A Murder of One " is a song from the band Counting Crows The name of the band came from a line from this song. A group of crows is called a "murder", so a murder of one is a group of only one crow. Heart of Darkness *It is revealed that The Darkness is a manifestation of one's most corrupt impulses. Also, Stefan learns more about the characteristics of The Darkness. *Heart of Darkness " is a 1902 novella by Joseph Conrad. It refers to the unfathomable darkness within human beings when they commit heinous acts of evil. Do Not Go Gentle *Do not go gentle into that good night " is the refrain and title of a 1951 poem by Dylan Thomas, who wrote it for his dying father. He tries to convince his father to fight against his imminent death. Before Sunset *Elena has to be rescued before sunset, since daylight is what is keeping Alaric trapped at school, as he can not go out into the sun. *Before Sunset " 2004 movie, sequel to "Before Sunrise", with Ethan Hawke and Julie Delpy. A couple who has spent one night together 9 years ago spend one afternoon together. The movie plays in real time. The Departed *Elena reminisces on her departed (deceased) family members. *The Departed is the title of the 2006 Academy Award-winning American action thriller film directed by Martin Scorsese. Season Four Growing Pains *It is a reference to the pain that Elena goes through in order to become a vampire. It also refers to her having problems to adjust to her new life and the initial difficulties. *Growing Pains" is an American television sitcom about an affluent family. Memorial *The memorial for the council is held and Elena & Co. mourn their dead relatives and friends. The Rager *After transition, all of Elena's feelings came toghether as rage. She's angry and even wants to kill Rebekah. *Rager is also the popular name of a school or college party where plenty of alcohol is available - as in Rebekah's party. The Five *It refers to a group of vampire hunters that is named ''The Five. ''The Killer *It refers to Elena killing Connor, making her a killer. We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes *Like all people with a conscience, Elena goes a little mad after killing Connor. Also, she was being haunted by the cursed ghost of Connor. *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes is a direct quote for the movie Scream, which Kevin Williamson wrote. It was his first film and launched his career. It was also quoted in both versions of the movie Psycho (1960 and 1998). ''My Brother's Keeper *The title comes from a Bible Quote: after Cain kills his brother Abel, God asks Cain where is his brother. He answers: "I know not. Am I my brother's keeper ?" We'll Always Have Bourbon Street *The name of the episode is a play on "We'll Always Have Paris" - a famous quote from the movie Casablanca. It refers to the memories of the good time they spent together in the past, although they have been separated now. *''Bourbon Street refers to a street in New Orleans, where Damon left Charlotte, and after 70 years he found her again. ''O Come, All Ye Faithful *The title of the episode is the first verse of the English translation of the Christmas Carol Adeste Fideles. After School Special *The Term After School Special refers to a genre of American television programs that were meant to be viewed by students after they arrived from school. Catch Me If You Can *The title refers to a of the same name, starring and . It's about a who was a con artist. *This could be a reference to Damon hunting Jeremy to kill him due to compulsion by Kol or a reference to the fact that Jeremy runs from Kol, who wants to see him dead. A View To A Kill *The title refers to the 1985 James Bond film of the same name. Into the Wild * Is a 2007 Biographical film of Christopher McCandless who lived in the Alakan wilderness who die while living in a bus he drove. Its an refernce to the gang being on the island where they encounter death with Jeremy being killed by Slias. Down the Rabbit Hole *The title of this episode refers to the groups decent into Silas' tomb. *It is also a play on Alice In Wonderland. Stand By Me *The title of a novella by Stephen King. It references how Elena needs support after Jeremy's death. Bring It On *The title refers to the 2000 cheerleading film of the same name, as Elena decides to rejoin the cheer squad at school. Because the Night *Bruce Speingstein song. American Gothic *Is a famous painting that reflects abonormal American life Pictures of You *Pictures of You is a song by The Cure. It's also the name of the prom, pictures of seniors were being shown on screens outside the auditorium where the prom was held. The Originals *Refers to the family of Original vampires. This episode is a backdoor-pilot for a spin-off show centered around the family also called ''The Originals ''She's Come Undone *Refers to the fact that Elena regains her humanity after previously turning it off after losing her brother to Silas. The Walking Dead *Reference to the popular American TV show of the same name. Also refers to the fact that many ghosts are coming back to Mystic Falls due to Bonnie dropping the veil to The Other Side. Graduation *The title is a reference to the Graduation of the high school that takes place in this episode. Season Five I Know What You Did Last Summer *The title might be refering to the fact that Silas (as he himself said) has consumed a great amout of blood that summer. *It could also be refering to the first scene of the episode, where Elena writes a letter to Bonnie, telling her (and the audience) what everyone has been up to since Graduation. * The titile refers to the 1997 American slasher film starring Jennifer Love Hewitt. True Lies *Wes lied on Megan's death certificate and Elena confronts him about this. Silas also continues to pose as Stefan. Original Sin *This might be a reference to Silas and Amara being the first known to become truly immortal two thousand years ago. *Qetsiyah refers to them becoming immortal as "Silas' and Amara's sin", as they violated nature's law that all living things must die. For Whom the Bell Tolls *Bells tolling are generally associated with death and Bonnie's funeral took place in this episode. * "For Whom the Bell Tolls" is a famous novel by Ernest Hemingway published in 1940. Monster's Ball *There's a Halloween ball. Handle with Care *Wes warns Caroline and Katherine to be careful, as they could kill him. *Damon has to do what Silas wants to bring Bonnie back, but then has to kill him to keep Elena safe. *Handle with care is also a label placed on mail, boxes or crates that are considered fragile. Amara was stored in such a crate Death and the Maiden *Amara was Qetsiyah's handmaiden. This is the episode in which Silas, Amara and Qetsiyah die. Dead Man on Campus *Jesse, a newly turned vampire, is let loose around campus. The Cell *In this episode Damon is back in the cell that the Augustine kept him in the 1950s. It also shows flashbacks of that time when he was in his cell and with Enzo in the one next to him. Fifty Shades of Grayson *The title refers to the complexity of Grayson Gilbert's characters, showing that his character can be very different at times. *It is a pun on the popular "Fifty Shades of Grey", about a young woman who enters in a BDSM relationship with a complicated buisness magnate. 500 Years of Solitude *The title refers to the 500 years of Katherine's life. The Devil Inside'' *The title refers to Katherine being in Elena's body. Total Eclipse of the Heart *The title refers to Katherine's attempts to get Stefan No Exit *The title refers to Damon being trapped in the house by the Travellers Gone Girl *The Title refers to the deaths of Nadia Petrova, and Katherine Pierce *Also, it could refer to the fact that Katherine was somehow barred from the Other Side, meaning that she is truly gone While You Were Sleeping *The Title refers to Elena trying to discover what she did while Katherine was in control of her. Rescue Me *The Title refers to Caroline working for the Travellers in order to save Stefan *Alternitavely, it could refer to her attempt to save Tom Resident Evil *The Title refers to the Travellers inhabiting the citizens of the Mystic Falls via possession Man on Fire *The title refers to the furver with which Enzo seeks to avenge his love; Maggie What Lies Beneath *The Title refers to the secrets that are being kept Promised Land *The Title refers to Mystic Falls, which the Travellers intend to make their own *The Title is also a reference to the biblical land promised to the Hebrews by their god, a land that they were be able to call their own Home *The Title refers to Mystic Falls, the town that the Travellers have taken over, and the MFG want to take back The Originals Season One Always and Forever *The title could refer to the pact the three original siblings made. House of the Rising Son Tangled Up In Blue Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Episodes stuff